<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matelot by cristobalrios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946406">Matelot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios'>cristobalrios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputee, Drabble, Emil and Ian are mentioned not actually in it, M/M, Mirror Universe, Past Torture, Prosthetic Limbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots about Syrios in the Mirror Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cristóbal Rios/Original Male Character(s), Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar, Mirror!Cristóbal Rios/Mirror!S'vec Sylar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matelot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know that it’s impossible that I loved him from the first moment I saw him, laying there helpless and in pain and in need of someone to rescue him. He can’t fathom why I did it and, if I’m being honest, neither can I. All I know is that with each step I took away from him I felt an inexplicable pull to turn back that only grew stronger as I got farther away. I couldn’t leave him behind.</p><p>And maybe I needed someone to take care of. Needed someone to need me. Maybe I wanted to help fix someone else that they broke, maybe I wanted to take from them as they had taken from me, or I needed someone, just one person, who didn’t think of me as a traitor. Who didn’t look at me with disappointment or hatred in their eyes. Someone I could be myself around. There are many reasons I could have done what I did, but none of them felt like the truth, none of those reasons ran through my head as a pressed my combadge and told Ian to beam us both up. None of those reasons crossed my mind as I sat next to his biobed holding his hand as Emil worked to heal his wounds to the best of his ability, as I worried when his body rejected the first prosthetics we tried, that were surgically attached, as I helped him to learn to walk on his new removable prosthetic legs that actually work, as I fought to be sure they wouldn’t take him away, that he would be assigned to my ship – if he wanted it. Letting him know he has a place with me, will always have a place here, if he chooses it. Every time he was scared, every time he did something even slightly wrong and expected pain, but all I did was show him a kindness and gentleness that he couldn’t understand.</p><p>But then he told me he can see into other universes, and in two out of the three universes he’s aware of, we had found each other. He doesn’t talk about the third. But he said that we are bondmates, and he called me ashayam, and t'hy'la, and it felt right. His blue eyes felt like home, his touch was so gentle and his skin so warm and he looked at me with a beautiful intensity, with the kind of awe I felt when I looked at him, when I held him in my arms.</p><p>I know that it’s impossible that I loved him from the first moment I saw him, laying there helpless and in pain and in need of someone to rescue him. But I loved him every moment after, and my love for him will only continue to grow every minute we spend together. He’s all I have and I’m all he has, in a terrible universe where everything is against us, we found each other, and we’ll never let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S'vec Sylar belongs to Taurik_Valen (previously Telas_Selar).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>